Heretofore, a sheet using carbon nanotubes has been known. Such a carbon nanotube sheet possesses unique characteristics such as electrical conductivity, exothermicity and in-plane anisotropy.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a nanofiber sheet including carbon nanotubes.